Life
by wolfamodais
Summary: A little story with a song in mind. The song is also in the story. Just read to find out. i give more info of it inside.


_So I wrote this with the song All I Want To Do by Heart I mind. Its about Miranda Lawson and Shepard. A few twist along the way. Miranda is Shepards wife. Also the bold italics are the words to the song itself. There is a part in the song I changed and the change is in normal font with the real words next to it in bold italics. _

_Also I'm not making money off the song or the characters. This is just for fun. Kinda what fan fiction is all about. _

_So I hope you like it. _

_R&R is always nice. _

_Thank you._

_Wolfamodais._

* * *

_**Life_-**_

Standing with one hand on the door. Looking around before she keys in the code. She then enters the house. As the door closes behind her she lets out a shaky breath. Her mind starts to replay some of the events form earlier that day. What the doctor said. _Miranda Lawson-Shepard your pregnant. _I can't believe it test has to be wrong. I know deep down inside that it's right.

I went to my home office. Where I knew I wouldn't be interrupted. I had to think. As I sat in the oversized chair. My mind went strait to them very events.

It all was spontaneous. Something out of anger and sadness. I could say it was the alcohol. That was a lie. The last drink I had was a good five hours before it all happened.

_**It was a rainy night when he came into sight**_

_**Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat**_

_**So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride**_

_**He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while**_

_**I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain**_

So I prayed

_**Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight **_

_**Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night**_

My thought somehow ended up going this way,…

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**Say you will you want me too**_

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**_

I drove for some time and something crept into my mind,…

_**So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well**_

_**We made magic that night. **_

_**Oh, he did everything right **_

_**He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily**_

_**And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note**_

I know it was wrong to not use something to guard against what could come of it. But I knew deep down inside that it was something I desired.

_**I told him I am the flower you are the seed**_

_**We walked in the garden we planted a tree**_

_**Don't try to find me, please don't you dare**_

_**Just live in my memory, you'll always be there**_

I know every now and then my mind wonders back to him,…

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**One night of love was all we knew **_

_**All wanna do is make love to you**_

_**I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**_

The way he touch me and the way he felt,…

_**Oh, oooh, we made love**_

_**Love like strangers**_

_**All night long**_

_**We made love**_

I shook the memories from head.

That was the last I seen of that place. I hadn't returned and then a moth later I heard it burned.

A bout an hour had passed and I knew Shepard would be home. So I took a deep breath to calm the storm raging inside. I didn't know how I will be able to look into them deep blue eyes.

We talked over dinner about my day. It was the usual way. Shepard never wanted to talk about her day.

Everything was fine for several months. Until I couldn't hide it anymore.

I tried to explain how I talked about having children. That ended up being much of the same. I didn't know what to say. I knew how she felt. Then it happened so quickly. Like a dream speeding up so fast you can't catch it.

She walked out the door leavening me crying in our bed. So many thing going through my head. Deep down inside I started to feel empty inside.

She was gone for a long time. I knew this could happen. I just thought that things would of changed. We have been together so long. Through hell and back and more. I didn't believe this was the one thing that could end the love we have.

Then the moment came where I was in pain. To the hospital I went I knew this was it. Several hours later and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. To my suspires Shepard was standing there with tears in her eyes. She said she wanted to try to make thing work. She looked down and ask to hold him. I told her I hadn't named him. She smiled and said it was ok. I went to sleep and when I awoke. She was there sitting in the chair. It wasn't a dream. She said she didn't think I would mind. That she filed out the papers while I was asleep. She named him for me. She welcomed him with open arms. Our little boy Xavier Shepard.

Five years had passed from that faithful day.

One day me and my son went to the store and I couldn't believe what happened next.

_**Then it happened one day, we came round the same way**_

_**You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes**_

_**I said please, please understand**_

_**I'm in love with another**_ woman **_(_man****)**

_**And what **_she _**(**__**he**__**) couldn't give me **_

_**Was the one little thing that you can**_

I said to him that all it was between both of us was,…

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

_**All I want to do is make love to you **_

_**Come on, say you will, you want me too**_

He looked at me and said it should have been me with him because he felt more and thought I did to.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

I looked at him and said I was sorry I wasn't the woman he thought I be. However I'm not sorry for what he gave to me.

For the first time I was able to get him out of my head.

So I went home to the one I love. There was a freshness all around.

The day went on and soon it was time for our son to go to bed.

I gave him a kiss and put him to bed. I felt at peace down in my soul.

Shepard had to work lat that night. For the first time it was alright.

Later that night lying in bed. Shepard came to me and this is what she said.

_**All I want to do is make love to you **_

_**Say you will, you want me too**_

_**All night long ...**_

When the night gave way to the dawn. I looked over at her sleeping form. I took in a deep breath and thanked the gods for giving me a deep and greater love.

Then I snuggled close to her again. That was where I stayed until my day had to start all over again.


End file.
